


Deserve

by wheres_peggy_tho



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Marliza, Mullete - Freeform, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, its always sad sorry, jeffmads - Freeform, this is gunna get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheres_peggy_tho/pseuds/wheres_peggy_tho
Summary: I always make sad shit ohmygod I'm so sorry. It won't only be sad though. I think this is the first actual story I'm going to post. It's a college AU, I really don't know what else to say. I'm sorry I'm bad at descriptions. I focus on John mainly because I love creating stories and HCs on him and honestly I'm just better at writing him.





	Deserve

“Pardon me! Are you Aaron Burr, sir?”

 

 

“That depends, who’s asking?”

 

“Oh right.” Alex rubbed the back of his neck nervously. He probably should’ve introduced himself before bothering him. “I’m Alexander Hamilton! This is my first year here.” 

 

“I can tell.” Burr said looking down at him. Alex chuckled nervously. “Nothing bad of course. You just seem, eager.” Burr reassured him. Alex smiled slightly. “What did you need?” 

 

“Oh right! Sir I heard your name at Princeton when I was trying to get an accelerated course of study! And I,,, well I may have gotten into it with someone you knew… I might have hit him, honestly can’t remember. He was in charge of the financials.” Alex rushed out.

 

Burr stared at him for a second before taking a deep breath. “So it was you who punched him.”

 

“Yes! Sorry sir! It’s just he looked at me like I was stupid and I am most definitely not stupid!”

 

Now it was Burr who gave a nervous laugh. “Hey listen kid.” He put a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “I gotta run but how about I buy you a drink sometime. Then we can talk out this accelerated study.”

 

“I’d like that sir! Thank you!” Alex smiled. Burr went to leave but turned back to Alex. 

 

“Oh and let me give you some advice.” Alex smiled, excited to hear what it was.

 

“Talk less.” 

 

His smile faded. “What?”

 

“Smile more.”

 

“Heh…”

 

“Don’t let them know what you’re against or for.”

 

“Sir.” He took a step towards him. “You can’t be serious.”

 

“You want to get ahead and well, fools who run their mouths off wind up dead.”

 

As soon as he said that loud voices rang through the hall. Three boys came stumbling in, clearly racing each other. The tallest of them had reached the table where a girl was checking people in but he was pushed to the side by the smallest. Honestly small was an understatement the boy was like 5’4.

 

“Uh… name?” The girl asked, obviously taken aback by how the three entered.

 

“John Laurens!” The boy cracked a smile and Alex felt his heart skip a beat. _Oh wow._

 

Thegirl handed his a paper and a key and gave a smile back. “You’re pretty cute.” She said holding his hand longer than needed. 

 

“Thanks! You’re pretty cute yourself!” He bowed slightly and kissed her hand. She blushed hardcore and smiled to herself as he walked away and stood next to his friend. 

 

“N-next.” The girl squeaked out. “Name?” She asked looking up at the next person. 

 

“Marquis de Lafayettemadam.” He said not kissing her hand but giving a slight bow. 

 

“My aren’t you all gentlemen.” The girl pointed out as she found his stuff and gave it to him. 

 

“What other way is there?” Lafayette asked the girl with a smile. 

 

“You got me there. Next.” The last boy walked up, took one of her hands in both of his. 

 

“Hercules Mulligan ma’am.” He said as he gave her a wink. She laughed, clearly enjoying how sweet these three were. After Hercules got his things they got ready to leave but John had stopped them.

 

“Ooo is that who I think it is?!” He gave a smirk. 

 

“Aaron Burr!” Hercules has called out. Alex turned in his spot and saw Burr halfway out the door before the three went over and pulled him back in.

 

“How ya doing Burr? Drop some knowledge for us man.” John said throwing an arm over his shoulder. 

 

Burr took John’s arm off of him. “Good luck with whatever you’re up to gentlemen, while you’re out there doing,,, whatever it is you do, I’ll be right here.” He said. Lafayette and Hercules booed him. 

 

“Burr change is always imminent, what do you stall for?” John asked him.

 

“If you stand for nothing Burr, what will you fall for?” All four men’s heads quickly turned to Alex. John, who’s expression was once a smirk with a raised eyebrow, softened before he smiled. 

 

“Oh who are you?”

 

Alex stood there for a moment as they watched him. He knew he probably shouldn’t have interrupted their conversation but he couldn’t help it. Finally he took a deep breath before holding his hand out. “Alexander Hamilton.” John walked up to him and shook his hand. 

 

“John Laurens.” He said. Alex found it kind of funny how he called this boy short when he only had like 2 or 3 inches on him. His other friends were definitely taller though. Nevertheless he smiled at him. _Oh no he’s hot._ Alex couldn’t help but think. Freckles covered his face and his brown eyes held passion. His long curls were pulled back in a ponytail with lots of loose strains but they fell into place perfectly. He smiled back at Alex, showing the small tooth gap he had. _God that just made him cuter… Jeez Alex your gay is showing._ He thought to himself.

 

“I know.” After seeing John raise his eyebrows questionably he corrected himself. “I mean I heard you three checking in. Not that I meant to or anything it’s just-“

 

“They’re very loud.” Burr said, his face deadpan as he stood between Hercules and Lafayette. 

 

“Ah Burr you’re no fun.” Alex could hear the French accent in Lafayette’s voice. 

 

“I don’t try to be.” And with that Burr finally left.

 

“Ah don't pay attention to him. He is a, stick in the mud.” Lafayette told him. Alex smiled and laughed. He really hoped he got roomed with one of them. Yeah sure he just met them but they seemed like great people. But sadly that was not going to be the case.

 

“You gotta be kidding me! I got a gremlin for a roommate!” Instantly recognizing the voice Alex turned around, a glare already on his face.

 

“Jefferson.”

 

“Hamilton.”

 

“Wait shit, what’s happening?” Hercules asked as Alex and Jefferson walked towards each other. 

 

“How did _you_ of all people end up here?” Jefferson asked him.

 

“I got a scholarship. Unlike you I earned being here and I’m not just paying myself through.” Alex said with a smirk. 

 

“That is because.” He walked closer so he was standing right in front of Alex, staring down at him. “You don’t have any money.” Alex then became visibly angry, with his hands in fist he glared daggers at Jefferson. 

 

“Listen here you dipshit-“

 

“-if I may interrupt what stupid thing you two are going to do. Thomas can we leave? I know you’d love to fight with Hamilton right now but I’m tired and frankly, I don’t feel like dealing with it on the first day of school.” A boy came up and took Thomas’ arm to lead him away.

 

“Only for you James.” Jefferson smiled as his friend pulled him away. 

 

“Wow as if everything you two did in high school wasn’t enough proof you were dating.” Alex pointed out. 

 

“That a problem Hamilton?” Jefferson asked. 

 

“Not at all. It’s just, let’s be honest, Madison, you could do better.” Alex said. 

 

“Believe me I know.” Madison said before pulling Jefferson away. Alex glared at their retreating figures before returning back to Lafayette, Hercules, and John. He smiled at the three but only two returned it. John quickly looked away and walked off.

 

“Did I do something?” Alex asked the remaining two. They both shrugged. His first day and someone already didn’t like him, nice. It was a real shame too. Alex thought that boy was really cute. “So um, who are you guys roomed with?” He asked the two. He hoped he got at least one of them.

 

“Ah sorry mon amie but we all requested to be roomed with each other. You are welcome to visit anytime though!” Lafayette told him. They exchanged numbers and the two left. Alex sighed and looked down at his paper for the first time. _Great. I’m roomed with my enemy and his boyfriend. Let’s hope this year isn’t hell._

———

 

John groaned as he stretched out on the small couch in the dorm. “Jackie, are you going to unpack any of your stuff?” Hercules asked him. 

 

“I’m waiting.” He said. 

 

“For?” As Hercules asked that John phone rang, very loudly. John answered it and Lafayette and Herc watched as he basically repeated the same response, like it was rehearsed. Everything he said was just “Yes sir. No sir. Of course sir. Right sir.” Before he finally ended with a “Goodbye sir.” 

 

“Your dad?” Lafayette asked. 

 

John nodded. “He wanted to “check in”.” He explained. 

 

“Why the air quotes at check in?” Hercules asked. 

 

“Cause I know that wasn’t it. He wanted to make sure I didn’t fuck anything up.” John told him. 

 

“Ah forget him Jackie! You’re finally out of that house and free to live the college life! Come out with us please! The upperclassmen are throwing a party for all incoming freshmen! Let’s go!” Lafayette said pulling John up from the couch. 

 

“But what if he calls again?” John argued but still smiling. 

 

“Don’t answer.” Hercules suggested. 

 

“I’d like to live Herc.” John said. 

 

“Come on John. Please.” John rolled his eyes at their attempt to pry him from his phone. 

 

“Fine.” But he agreed nonetheless. 

 

———

 

Alex preferred to stay out of his dorm after he put his stuff in his room. He did not want to be around Jefferson and Madison any longer than he needed to be. He walked fast down the hallway, he got into it with Jefferson before he left so he was already heated and he ended up running right into somebody. He stumbled back while the other person landed right on the ground. 

 

“Ah god damnit my chicken nuggets!” Alex looked down as the girl he knocked over scrambled to pick up her McDonalds. 

 

“Jeez I’m so sorry I wasn’t looking where I was going.” Alex said helping the girl up. 

 

“It’s fine. Luckily my chicken nuggets are fine. Can’t say the same for my sisters fries but that’s not my problem.” The girl laughed and so did Alex. She held out her hand. “Peggy Schuyler.” She said smiling. He shook her hand. 

 

“Alexander Hamilton.” 

 

Her eyes widened slightly. “Ah so you’re Hamilton. You don’t look like a gremlin to me.” 

 

“Uhh, thanks…? I think.” Alex said. 

 

“Oh shoot sorry! That sounded mean. My sisters and I met your roommates earlier and that’s what the tall one called you.” She apologized. 

 

“You met Jefferson huh? I am so sorry.” Alex said. 

 

“Yeah he’s a bit of a jerk. I don’t think he’ll be talking to us anytime soon though.” She told him. 

 

“Really? Why’s that?” He asked. 

 

“My sister Angelica punched him in the face.”

 

“…wow. She’s officially my hero.” 

 

Peggy laughed. “You’re not the first.” She told him. 

 

As they were laughing a girl walked past Alex and up to Peggy. “Jeez Pegs we sent you out for food like an hour ago.” She said. 

 

“Sorry I got distracted. And I was talking to someone.” Peggy pointed to Alex and the girl turned around. 

 

“Oh! H-hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

They shook hands. “I’m Angelica.” 

 

Alex smiled. “Ah so you’re Angelica. Well on behalf of every decent person I must say, thank you.” Angelica slightly blushed as he smiled at her. 

 

“For?” She asked. 

 

“Punching Jefferson.” 

 

Now she smiled. “It was my pleasure. So uh,, where are you headed?” She asked him. 

 

“Not sure. I wanted to get out of my dorm but now I don’t really know what to do.” He told her. 

 

“Well there’s a party for the incoming freshman. We have to eat and get our sister but, meet us there?” Peggy asked from behind Angelica. Alex smiled and nodded. 

 

“Sure. See you ladies later.”

 

———

 

Alex stood against the wall at this ‘party.’ It wasn’t much of one. Sure there were lots of people but it wasn’t those college parties you hear about. People stood there drinking and talking as the music played. A few danced but they mainly socialized with each other. A few people would say hi to Alex but the conversations wouldn’t last very long, he was waiting on the Schuyler sisters. 

 

Alex spotted Hercules, Lafayette, and John show up. He watched as the three talked before John walked away, probably to look for something or someone. Alex took this as chance to walk over to them. 

 

“Hey guys.” He said to them. They looked to him. 

 

“Alex mon amie, bonjour!” Lafayette greeted him and Hercules waved. 

 

“Hey, question guys, did I do something to upset John? I mean literally minutes after I met him he seemed to hate me.” Alex asked them.

 

“Ah I wouldn’t worry about it. John’s not one to hold grudges, well unless you did something really bad. I’m sure if you just ask him what you did he’ll tell you.” Hercules told him. 

 

“Yeah, I’ll do that. Thanks.”

 

Hercules smiled. “Of course. Now if you’ll excuse me, the alcohol is calling my name.” And with that he hurried off to the drinks. 

 

“What?! Mon chéri no drinking!” Lafayette said as he went after him. Alex laughed as he watched them leave before heading in the direction he saw John go in. 

 

After looking for awhile Alex gave up. _He must've left early. Eh, I'll still have the Schuylers, when they show up, to keep me company._ As he thought that he spotted Angelica over by the drinks and went over to her. 

 

"You know," He said as he stood next to her, "you strike me, as a woman who has never been satisfied." 

 

She raised and eyebrow at him in return and nearly laughed. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself."

 

He smirked. "You're like me. I'm never satisfied."

 

Her look of skepticism fell and became one of interest. "Is that right?"

 

"I've never been satisfied."

 

She took a step towards him. "Where's your family from?" She asked.

 

Alex froze up for moment before gaining his composure. "Unimportant. But there's a million things I haven't done." He kissed her hand. "But just you wait." And with that, he left back to Hercules and Lafayette.

 

Angelica watched him leave with a smile. She felt her face heat up and sighed happily as she ran a hand through her hair. _So this is what it feels like? What the hell is the catch?_ Her feet suddenly felt so much lighter as she made her way back into the crowd. She felt so happy and energized, she needed to move. _He's a bit of a flirt though… I'll give it a chance. Oh he's so handsome and I'm sure he knows it. God and his peach fuzz! It's like he can't even grow it! I want to take him far away from this place-_

 

"Angie!" 

 

Suddenly her sister was in front of her. A nervous, panicked look on her face. 

 

"Oh Angie, I'm so helpless!" Her sister said to her. She pointed across the crowd and said in a completely lovesick voice, "This one's mine."

 

Angelica felt her heart drop when she realized where her sister was pointing. Alexander. She looked back to her sister who's eyes were full of so much hope, joy, and love. Love. She loves him. Angelica knew what she had to do. 

 

She patted her sister on the head before making her way over to Alex. 

 

She linked her arm with his and pulled him away from Hercules and Lafayette.

 

"Where are you taking me?" He asked her.

 

"I'm about to change your life." She said.

 

"Well then by all means, lead the way."

 

When they reached her sister she wasn't looking at them. She was talking to Peggy who noticed the two return and gave her a small push towards them.

 

Caught off guard, she blushed and held out her hand nervously. "Elizabeth Schuyler." She said to Alex.

 

"Schuyler?" Alex looked to Angelica.

 

"My sister."

 

Alex looked back to Eliza, smiled, and took her hand.

 

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Eliza said.

 

"The pleasure is all mine." Alex kissed her hand and didn't even need to see her face to know she was still blushing. 

 

"Well I'll leave you to it." Angelica said, grabbing Peggy and pulling her away so Alex and Eliza could be alone. 

 

They talked all night.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this first chapter is short. It's just to start it off. Future chapters will be longer.


End file.
